bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Stronghelm
Elizabeth Stronghelm (エリザベスストロング, Erizabesusutorongu) also known by her Japanese Moniker, Tokkotsu Seito (突兀星斗 tokkotsu seito; Jap Lit Translation, "Soaring Star,") is the current Knight Commander of the Royal Aethian Corps. She is also a prestiged member of the Noble Stronghelm Family, having been tutored by her elder brother, William Stronghelm, and taking in Alicia Stronghelm as her Knight Lieutenant of the 11th Company/ the Prime Cohort. Elizabeth is also on good terms with the Seireitei's Head Captain Shin'en as well as Yūrei Ōkoku's Jūshin Igen, keeping a good diplomatic terms. At one point in time, she became smitten with Jūshin as well as Shin'en, but this came to pass as she found Jūshin's laziness and laid back attitude a stark contrast to her compelling duty-bound personality with Shin'en having nearly the same problem but more of a too jocular character. Appearance: Elizabeth's Knight Commander Attire.jpg|Elizabeth's Knight Commander Uniform Elizabeth's Gigai and Informal Appearance.jpg|Elizabeth's Informal Attire Elizabeth Embroidered Appearance.jpg|Elizabeth's Embroidered Appearance Elizabeth protrays the appearance of a mature, yet young woman in her late teens or early 20's. She has a composed, straight standing posture from which can be shown as both a warrior and a born noble in her mannerisms and actions. Standing at a average height of 5ft 9in, there have been small moments where someone would percieve that Elizabeth is insecure of her height around others, but its quite the opposite: She actually appears to stand taller around those with a more staunch and larger physical disposition than with those of her own or lesser of a stature. With golden blonde hair that is often tied into a ponytail, ceremonial braided style, or let to hang down to her shoulders, it compliments her fair complexion and her striking green eyes. With a body that has a graceful, lithe appearance while maintaining a physical aptitude of the fearless, nearly unbeatable warrior she is. Her attire as a Knight Commander goes with a atypical appearance of someone in the Aethian society's Royal Aethian Corps: Wearing armor. She has a metalic bands that go around her forearms, a breastplate with beautiful enamorings associating with her Noble Family heritage, as well as a skirt-woven cuirass and metalic boots, with even shoulder pauldrons. Sometimes she bears a helmet nearly associating that of a jouster's helm with a crown-like enamoring to it, as well as during times of council or leading a battle she wears a fur-laced dark blue robe that matches her blue sewn cloth woven within her attire. Her Zanpakutō is often seen sheathed in her golden immaculate scabbard on her left hip, indicating her favortism to right-handed combat despite her ambidexterous nature. Her more informal, modernized attire is very more sharp and sleek in comparison to her Knight Commander uniform. Wearing a two piece black "gentleman's" suit with a black tie and shirt, often donning her sword or a substitute weapon on her left hip, as well as a pair of black dress shoes and even a pair of black leather gloves of which she favors when riding her specialized motorbike. Personality: Elizabeth is a very duty-bound, honorable individual, having a compassionate heart to being a guardian to the weak and a protector to the less fortunate, a firm believer in the semi-democratic systerm that the Aethian Noble Courts had instigated. Those who spit on her family honor allows her to be obliged to strike them down or put them in their place, but not always in the form of a violent act *even though when it came to close associates or people she loathes, she doesn't hesitate to attack them* often talking them down or insulting them, allowing them to be the first to strike so she maintained her dignity as well as her mature disposition. Her association with her family is very deep, connected, and very loving despite the politics involved with most of dealings their powerful and revered Noble Family is. Her relationship with her sister, Alicia, is especially close, often wanting to go out of her way to find time in her duties to spend time with her or even work with her as much as she can, fully believing in her sister's abilities and her mature perspective of her own. Her relationship with her older brother, William, current Head of her Family's assets and political dealings, is that of both a mentor and a rival, having never really won against him in many subjects or active recreational activities. Synopsis: Affiliations: *Jūshin Igen: *Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen: History: Born into Aether under the aristocratic, revered Noble Stronghelm Family, one of nearly a dozen Noble Families that make up the majority ruling body of the Aethian Noble Courts. Taught at an early age fervently what it meant to be a prestiged, honorable Stronghelm, she quickly learned all of the academics in how to best present herself, diplomatically negotiate with others, and at the same time, how to end it with unopposeable force. Excelling at the Soul Reaper Arts at a young age, she was tutored by the best within her family's authority, quickly memoriizing and taking to heart the Stronghelm doctrine before entering the Aethian Academy. During her time at the Aethian Academy, she slowly but surely built the trust between herself and the other Academy students, finding that it was best to work fluidly with her classmates than it was to hinder them for her own selfish gain. Competition, she always believed *even to this day*, is a healthy attitude to have with each other, as long as it doesn't blind you with selfish pride and jealousy. She soon passed with flying colors, as well as being one of the few Academy students to pass within a full year. Within joining the Royal Aethian Corps, she began to prove her valor and grit, taking on some of the most arduous missions while both going solo or within groups, showing excellent tactical prowess as well as quick thinking in tune with her battle-hardened warrior spirit and physically adept form. Quickly rising through the ranks, she became rose from the rank of Knight Errant to Knight Officer within a short period of time, catching the attention of the current Cohort Prime Knight Commander. During this time, an unexpected invasion of Hollows caused a panic as they were somehow able to pass through the usual security kept safely watch over the major living areas and the city garrison themselves. While Elizabeth, currently the Knight Officer underneath the Knight Lieutenant's command, had awaited orders, she found out that there had been treachery amongst them all. A low-level Family, the Arimari's, had secretly developed a covenant with a horde of semi-intelligent Adjuchas ''and their bands of ''Menos ''and lesser Hollows, and had somehow allowed them passage through the weakest portions of a few cities' defenses. Elizabeth's superior was killed during one of the battles, leaving Elizabeth herself in charge of the rest of the Cohort as her superior was MIA during his chase of the Arimari's Head. With a sudden vigor within herself, she tactically set out to crush the Hollows with a variety of maneuvers that outflanked the Hollows' primitive and bestial aggressive stances, allowing them to nearly destroy all of the Hollow invaders singlehandedly without any further fatalities. Regretably, the Arimari's Head had managed to best the Knight Commander through the use of Forbidden Kidō that was unknown at the time, taking his life along with his own. In the wake of mourning for the Knight Commander, the decision to leave the absent position open for a small period in time till a suitable candidate of replacement could be found was made by the majority of the Knight Captains. It wasn't until too long that Elizabeth's faithful and duitiful service was made, electing her the position of Knight Commander for her bravery and unwavering committment to her duty despite the chaos and tragedies around her. Tested and reviewed by the collective Knight Captains, through majority vote she was passed honorably and legally into the position of Knight Commander, despite her age and lack of considerable experience. Through tireless work, effort, and proof of her worth, everyone ignored her age and disposition with time, finding that her blood as a Stronghelm and her duty-bound loyalty more than made up for her lacking attributes. She wasn't tested again until over half a millenia later, when the aristocratic Rey, Head of the Noble Dorado Family devised a Coup De'tat! Along with a string of Knight Captains, Officers and Errants on his side, he waged a bloody and tireless war against the Royal Aethian Corps as well as the other branches of Aether's military. During a single, decisive battle with Elizabeth pit against Rey himself, causing immense damage and devestation across their depicted battlefield, with Rey barely escaping with his life and ending up taking his right hand man, Cortez Fontaine, instead for war crimes and life imprisonment. Since then, with the granted permission by Elizabeth, such contingencies were put into motion that if any of the Royal Aethian Corps of considerable amount were ever to threaten the provinces again, she'd be forced to allow those contingencies to pass. This allowed the passage of the creation of such military organizations, such as the Paladins, as well as the Magus Hunters within their own Kidō-like Corps, The Magus Order. Around this period she also extended her trade routes, diplomatic & military alliances with the Seireitei's Soul Society as well as Yūrei Ōkoku's Democratic Monarchy. Having personally spent time with the Seireitei's Head Captain Shin'nen as well as Yūrei's acting King, Jūshin, she had brief small talk relationships before her duty-bound side refused to go any further with both, lazy and nonchlaant characters the two acting military and royal rulers had. Powers/Abilities: '''Unrivaled Immense Spiritual Power': Elizabeth, as a member of the inherited strong Spiritual-bloodline of Stronghelm, retains a high amount of Spiritual Power, rivaling those of the famed allied nations. It was once put into observation by Jūshin that many would be outclassed by her with a near effortless exertion of her Spiritual Pressure, while can be soothing or reassuring at times, can also be smothering and crushing as well. This fluid control over her personal stores of Spirit Energy is what makes her as well as many of the Stronghelm line a very gifted asset to the Royal Aethian Corps. It was also seen to rival that of Head Captain Shin'nen of the Seireitei's Soul Society, with both of their Spiritual Pressures rising so high, that they nearly created a cataclysmic spiritual storm in their epicenter that would devestate a city. Uncanny Spiritronic Manipulation: One of the few, if any, Soul Reapers to have the ability to weave and forge Spirit Energy outside of her own body as well as absorb it within her pores at such an accelerated rate, she rivals the known Quincies in this craft and power. Capable of tampering with the fabric of Spiritronic Space, especially within such spiritually potent dimensions such as Hueco Mundo or Hell, she can cause such energies from a distance or by tacticle contact to preform a number of practical to unorthodox employments: some examples could be said as detonating a pocket of Spiritual Energy with the potency of MOAB to either causing a duplicate of herself to be made or even a Kidō to suddenly emerge. This has always been one of Elizabeth's strongest feats as the Knight Commander and a Soul Reaper. Zanjutsu Grandmastery: Of all the things Elizabeth had been taught fervently the most, it would've been the art of swordsmanship. One thing that all of the Stronghelm's most active warriors within any of the branches of military would be utilizing the sword, despite the upcoming trend in a more "modernized" warfare, and Elizabeth was no exception. Honing her talents since childhood, Elizabeth has continually applied herself to personal time to increase her skill and keep her talent fresh and active, never wanting to dampen her innate, monstrous physical strength at her disposal. She once took on an army of Menos and their underlings singlehandedly with nothing but the prowess of her sword to best them. Without even breaking a sweat she demolished them all within but a few minutes and with minimal use of her own spirit energy. She once faced off against Head Captain Shin'nen of the Seireitei Gotei 13 to prove her skill after briefly clashing her Spiritual Pressures before that. Both of them came out a draw, but Elizabeth was shown to nearly gain the upper hand on several instances throughout the bout, proving she is a warrior to be reckoned with, while a blade laid in her possession. Hakuda Mastery: While this her prime forte is her ability to use her swordsmanship to initiate awe-insipring feats of incredible destruction, her Hakuda is by far not un-exceptional. Capable of fighting toe-to-toe with some of the most gifted of martial artists and ruthless physical combatants, Elizabeth spent many years adapting and honing her graceful talents of swordplay to develop her own artistic style of hand-to-hand combat. When berift or hindered by not being able to use her sword or Zanpakutō, she switches to her next form of primary combat: her gifted body. While capable of melding her energy into a deadly blade of its own, Elizabeth can forge a sharp edge just along her bare finger tips from a carefully, expertly employed swing of her hand in a gesture that mimics a sort've Tiger Style martial art. Hohō Grandmastery: Being in tune with one's blade is as important is it is to be swift with it. Over the years, Elizabeth has worked and practiced utilizing her body to its near maximum when it came to reaction/timing, movement of her body, and the swiftness of her attacks. In doing this, she has also mastered her Hohō techniques to a near unparalleled mastery where not even some of the Stealth Force and Covert Ops Elites could catch her within her movements. Her Flash Steps can be either high-sped bursts, moving to and fro from a short distance and covering much ground, or creating tangible "Clones" in which she can manipulate their voices, movements, and attacks simultaneously, showing a prodigious tactical mind in which how she operates even when outnumbered or against high-ranked opponents in versed perception and skill. Kidō Mastery: Being essential in utilizing both her Armor within defensive and support tactics, as well as in her aggressive offensive options, Elizabeth has mastered many techniques and art forms of Kidō spells in which they have either high yielding affects or flourishing in unorthodoxical fashions or unpredictably synchronized results, something that some of her most prominent Magus are unable to comprehend in how to employ or use themselves. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Stronghelm'' ''Kidō Armor: Crafted specially for her by her Noble Family's Kidō-smiths, Elizabeth dons the specialized-woven spiritronic armor that protects her from the most severe of threats and most capably fatal harmful elements. By dispersing kinetic damage from the localized targeted area and strengthening the spiritronic fabric to lessen shredding and incinerative affects, as well as creating a cyclonic-like barrier to sift through a energized aggressive force rather than out-right repel against it. Being both flexible and light-weight, this allows Elizabeth to move with still graceful, balanced gestures while maintaining some of the highest grade protection. Julius Maximus, the Spirit Stallion: One of the main reasons Aether's armies are nearly unrivaled isn't due to the weapons or technology they possess, but the unique race of Spirit steeds they house and raise within their lands. The Stronghelm has a strong conviction in keeping this tradition strong, allowing all those of unparalleled riding ability and commanding authority to ride these steeds, with Julius Maximus being no exception. Armored with special Kidō armor to allow for protection for this amazing steed, as well as the ability to partake in combat itself, this creature can sprout spiritronically weaved wings at any given moment allowing flight of incredible speeds, as well as move at startlingly high rates of speed along the earth and sea. ' Valiant MK IV': When without her steed and wanting to make haste in a suburban or civilized area, Elizabeth always has her trusty Spirit Bike nearby. The Stronghelm manufactured Valiant series MK IV is a remarkable feat of Aethian engineering, as its speeds is capable of matching and in some cases, trump the speed of her Spirit Steed. Capable of concealing Spirit weapons and hidden tech within its compartments and chasis, Elizabeth has always been fond of the model and its capabilities and would rather ride it into battle than in on foot. Zanpakutō: Elizabeth's Shikai.jpg|Jōten's Sealed/Shikai Form Elizabeth's Shikai Ability.jpg|Jōten's Based Ability Jōten (上天, jouten; Jap Lit Translation, "Providence."): Jōten's sealed form doesn't differ from her Shikai form. Sheathed in a immaculately embroidered blue-golden designed metal scabbard, its guard is a slightly arched blue embroidered golden guard, with a blue threaded hilt that has a round golden pommel. Shikai Form: When spoken the release command, "Shine over the Divine Heavens," her blade releases a vibrant flash and glow of cyan-white energy, before threading around it and surging around the metal exterior to show its active form. This can always be defused upon command, allowing the normal blade length to be seen. Passive Abilities: Jōten is said to have precisive cutting power capable of its wielder allows it to. With enough given force and innate Spiritual Energy, Jōten can project devestating arcs of cutting force that would almost be nigh invisible in space that all others would view it. With durability to take on Bankai-class weapons and attacks, Jōten's endurance has made a reputation of one of the few Zanpakutō to be "unbreakable". Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Her appearance is based on the hit TypeMoon series' character, Arturia Pendragon or more iconically Saber. Quote(s): Category:Royal Aethian Corps Category:Rey Dorado Category:Sennin Butai Category:Aether Category:Cortez Fontaine Category:Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen Category:Jigen Category:Jūshin Igen